onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Bartolomeo VS. Trébol
Inspiration knocked, and I had to answer. And in case you're wondering, this is an homage to something. It's kind of short, but inspiration is fleeting as they say. Trébol: You were from the coliseum. I remember you were in the B block round. You're working for Straw Hat now? Bartolomeo: Nothing of the sort, this is simply a joint business venture. While I'm whupping you eight ways from Sunday, they'll be taking out more of your friends while my boys dispose of your lackeys. Trébol (getting uncomfortably close): I see. Well, I we might as well get this over with. Bartolomeo (forming a barrier): Personal space, pal. And it's going to be a short fight. Barrier Crash! He throws Trébol into a wall with a barrier. Trébol is largely unaffected. Trébol: That's right. You're the barrier guy. I got you confused with that other guy in the tournament. Bartolomeo (pointing to his face): Who could you confuse me with? Trébol: The guy with the sword that got disqualified because he joined a fight that wasn't his. Bartolomeo: You confused me with that blond fruitcake? That's it. I was just going to beat you to a pulp, but now I'm going to kill you. Prism: Controlled Blast! He throws several barriers that form a prism around Trébol. Before the last barrier falls into place he lights and throws a fuse bomb. The bomb goes off, engulfing Trébol in flames. Once again, he emerges unaffected. Trébol: In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a Logia user, so conventional attacks won't work. Bartolomeo (taking out another bomb): But using haki on my barriers would prevent me from seeing your face twist in agony. Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way. He lights the bomb and then gets down on his hands and knees right in front of the bomb. Trébol is rather confused by this. The bomb goes off and Bartolomeo is launched forward, having encased himself in a barrier. Bartolomeo: Barrierel! Trébol takes the full impact of the hit, grimacing as Bartolomeo hits him in the stomach. Trébol: You certainly put the "un" in unorthodox. But I like it when my victims come to me. Bartolomeo: Barrierage! Bartolomeo lets fly a barrage of punches, enhanced by both haki and his barriers. Trébol for the most part simply dodges by opening up holes in his body so the punches pass through. Trébol: This has all been fun, but it's time I fight seriously. "King's Painful Regret." Bartolomeo tries to punch him again with a haki imbued punch but no barrier to try and trick him. As the punch connects, Trébol also uses haki and manages to cancel out Bartolomeo's. His fist hits something incredibly solid. Bartolomeo (holding his semi-mangled hand): OWWW! What...what are you? You're not some slime Logia. Trébol: That's what you get for beating the guy I had money on. But more importantly, you seem to have fallen victim to the unexpected composition of my power. Bartolomeo: I figured slime because I suited power to personality and general appearance. But you're solid. What are you? Trébol: My ability comes from a fruit discovered by one of Vegapunk's protegés, LeSeig, a brilliant mechanical engineer and horticulturalist, and inventor of the Ooble Ooble Fruit, the ability you just broke your hand on. It allows me to turn into a water-based compound with some very unique, very fun properties. Hard impacts do nothing. Bartolomeo (moving his hands almost like jutsu-casting): Thanks for the lecture, but you need to learn when to shut up. Trébol: I wouldn't tell you so much if I thought there was a chance you could beat me. Bartolomeo: I can't freeze you, and there's nothing I can do to make you evaporate, so that just leaves my favorite method, splatter painting this room with your ugly ass face. Your mobility will be an issue, so let's take care of that. Confinement! Trébol looks as if he's boxed into a small corner, unable to move. Bartolomeo starts walking calmly towards Trébol, two bombs seemingly floating in his hands. Very slowly and carefully he reaches through the barrier inserts an invisible cube with a bomb inside Trébol's stomach and another inside his head. Trébol: What have you done? How are you so calm in your movements? No one's ever this calm with me! Who are you!? Bartolomeo: I'm the guy who's in a surprisingly good mood today. Good news for you, that means you'll still have a pulse when I'm through with you. Bad news is you're not going to feel like yourself for a while. But before I end you, I just have one question. Trébol: What's that? Bartolomeo: Why do you villain types always announce and explain your plans and abilities in such graphic detail? You realize that if you hadn't explained your powers this fight would be over and in your favor? I mean, talk about cliché. Anyway, pick which wall you want to be splattered all over. Trébol: Just because I'm stuck, don't think you can intimidate me with bullshit like that. Bartolomeo: South wall it is. And 3, 2, 1. Trébol explodes, splattering all over the south wall. Bartolomeo: Now to make sure you're not a problem anymore. Containment! Dozens of little barriers appear all over the splattered parts of Trébol. The slime inside them is moving, trying to get out. Bartolomeo: Hopefully your coworkers aren't as weird as you. Category:Blog posts